


Heat

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Biting, Doggy Style, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Haxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: In the cold weather months, it can be necessary to share body heat.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice sweet Sendak/Haxus, because I am a sucker for these two. Hope you guys enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it ^^
> 
> Any questions on ABO stuff, jut drop me a message on my tumblr, sinfultrails.

Haxus shivered softly at the winter chill that blew in through the cracks of the ship.

  
Honestly. Of all the planets to go and survey for the emperor, it had to be this icy wasteland of a planet. He pulled his blanket tighter around himself as he was curling up on his side.

  
It didn’t help they were on reserved fracking power which meant no touching thermostat.

  
“Haxus. Come back to bed,” Sendak, his Commander and his mate murmured softly, his own blanket kicked off as he lays there in all his furry glory. No need for a blanket when you’re a living heater apparently.

  
Haxus hissed and grumbled quietly. Stupid fluffy quiznak, and his thick warm fur and how he seemed to not notice how quiznaking freezing it was on the damned ship!!!!

  
“How are you so damned comfortable?” He pulled th blanket tighter around himself as he wiggled back on to the bed “You can’t sit there and tell me you can’t feel how cold it is….”

  
Sendak smirked a little and looked at him sitting up slowly, “What is cold to you is just a simple little nip in the air.”

  
“I am literally ten seconds away from shaving that fur coat off to put all over myself.” Haxus hissed softly, yellow eyes narrowed before he’s hit with another shiver.

  
“….You don’t have to shave it.”

  
Haxus’ ears perk up in sudden interest, raising a brow as he slowly shifted on to the bed “Go on.”

  
Sendak turned on to his side, and then motioned to the bed “I know a few good ways to warm you up if you come back over here,” he purred deeply a familiar gleam to his eye, ““I think you’d might even enjoy it.”

  
The lieutenant blushed slightly though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted.

  
A fresh burst of chills run through his body as as some of the winter winds cause the ship to creak a bit.

  
Ah why not?

  
“Fine. Just…warm me up, you overgrown fluffball.”

Haxus crept on to the bed, allowing the blanket to slid off him as he laid down on his front looking up at him. He shuddered a little bit as little bumps formed along his skin front the chills—

  
—before he feels a warm body pressing against his back with soft warm fur. He closed his eyes a bit humming softly at the soft warmth, his sharp ears twitching slightly.

  
The strong calloused hand gently slips down his side, sharp claws stroking small patterns downwards over the scar along his hip…

  
Sendak gently nibbled at the nape of Haxus’ neck as his hand slid between his mate’s thighs gently groping between his thighs before tugging his pants down to around his knees.

  
Haxus blushed softly and mewled quietly as he raised his hips up “Mmmmmm~”

  
“Stars you’re so beautiful…” Sendak whispered softly as he slips a finger inside of him. He smiled softly, feeling his mate arch back against him as he slowly rubbed against the soft wet walls of his slit.

  
“Haaa….mmmm….Sen….” Haxus whispered as he arched his hips. Sweet warmth spreading through him. He shivered softly and gasped, clenching down around the long gorgeous fingers slowly rubbing at the right spots inside him.

  
He gasped softly and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets of the bed as his pants are pulled down further down his knees and off. He growled slightly when the warmth—along with those delightful fingers—pulled away for a moment.

  
“Hush,” there was a soft zipping sound before Haxus felt the source of heat return to his back as Sendak wrapped his arms around him, absolutely enclosing him in warm soft fur as he felt the tip of Sendak’s phallus pressing slowly into him.

  
He gasps as he felt Sendak nuzzling into his neck and gently kissing along his shoulder as he moved into him. Haxus could have melted at the slow deep pace, closing his eyes as he buries his face in the pillow to muffle his gasps and moans.  
He made a soft choked sound when he felt him biting into his neck. He panted as Sendak began to move a little harder into him, slipping his hand up to grip one of Haxus’. He intertwined their fingers, as he gives a possessive growl his fur fluffing up a bit.

  
_Mine….all mine…._

  
Haxus felt sweat begin to form on his back and drip down his brow as he tilted his head back, his grip on Sendak’s hand tightening as he pushed his hips back more. He could feel his stomach starting to tighten in pleasure, as the pace started to grow a bit faster.

  
“Haaa….mmm…ooh Sendak….! Sendak please I’m…!”

  
Sendak growled as his grip on Haxus’ neck, feeling the slight taste of blood on his teeth. He was almost there, thrusting into the sweet clenching heat trying to push in deeper…!

  
Haxus cried out as Sendak stilled and his knot inflated within the rim of his clenching slit as he came.

  
“Haaaaaaaaaaa,,..! Q-quiznaaaaak….oh….” Haxus slumped down breathing shakily. Sendak slumped on top of him, nuzzling softly into his neck as he purred deeply. He released his neck and gently licks at the bite mark affectionately.

  
Haxus breathed heavily, feeling himself starting to nod off as he felt magnificent warmth surrounding him.

  
Well….Sendak’s method for heat certainly helped.

  
“….next time we are on a cold planet, don’t bother bringing blankets. I don’t think we’ll need them with you around…”  
He smiled weakly before he nodded off, completely forgetting the cold.


End file.
